The Unwanted
by Veil of Arrogance
Summary: The story of a chosen thrown away by the people for whom he cared for...
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

Light.

Luminescent rays bursting through the blackness of the cold winter's night, cascading down upon a face which cannot feel its warmth.

Fire.

Embers roaring upon the calming earth giving heat to those resting around it.

Water.

Tides crashing against the rocks to the left, and rippling creeks providing water to the creatures who need it.

Wind.

Destructive gales flying though the area, blowing leaves from the dying oak upon the ground, then lifting them once more.

Shadow.

Darkness engulfing the earth, giving cover to midnight hunters and rest to weary travelers.

Cold.

Snow plummeting to the earth covering tracks and freezing animals without a place to live.

Lightning.

Electricity speeding from cloud to cloud, offering bursts of light and thunderous booms as it passes over the distant Fooji Mountains.

Earth.

A constantly rumbling ball of mass floating through the darkness of time and space.

Creating life upon this single vessel, the Summon Spirits all live, giving life and death to the creatures that live upon the vessel…


	2. Demon of Sybak

Chapter 1

"Damn it! Isn't there anything we can do!" Lloyd throws his sword down in distress. It creates a loud noise as it hit the rocky terrain.

"I'm afraid not. In her current state she won't even answer our pleas of distress" Raine calmly stated, leaving the conversation open to suggestion.

"Well…" Sheena began, "There is the research academy in Sybak. We could go there and see what they can tell us."

"Sybak… I do not like that place. I just wish to go home."

"Don't worry Presea, we'll get you home. But first we should head to Sybak!" Lloyd said shoving a fist in the air. "If they know any way to help her, I want to know to!" Zelos looked up at the sky and began shaking his head.

"Ah, Sybak. Good times, good times." Sheena and Genis shot him an angered look. Zelos stared for a second but began to back away slowly.

"So it's settled we should head out in the morning." Raine stated sitting down next to the fire.

"Yeah." Lloyd confirmed. Lloyd stopped speaking and walked over to a girl in her teens with no emotion showing in her face. The reflection of the moon showed only in her purple eyes. "Don't worry Collette," he began "… we'll find help for you soon…"

That night started fairly smoothly. Lloyd decided to take the first watch and make sure the camp was safe. He found a couple of monsters hiding in the darkness, but nothing to serious. They were quickly dispatched with no trouble involved. Lloyd kept staring at Colette during the time he was awake. The emotionless state she sat in, unsleeping, unflinching, uncaring… The night waned before it was time for him to wake Zelos. He tossed and made a quick fuss before finally awakening.

"Aww… I don't wanna wake up…"

"Just get up Zelos. It's your turn to keep watch." Lloyd stated. Zelos still laid there motionless.

"ZELOS! GET THE HELL UP!!" Sheena yelled. Everyone shot out of bed.

"Alright already! I'm up, I'm up!" Zelos shouted rubbing his eyes.

Lloyd stared in amazement. "… Damn Sheena."

"Heheh… sorry everyone." Sheena apologized. Genis mumbled, turned away, and tried to fall back into a deep sleep.

"Genis, you have to stay awake. We're leaving in a minute." Lloyd said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Really?"

"When was this decided?" Zelos stated with a grin.

"Just now. I want Colette to return to her to her old self."

Raine stared at Lloyd. "That may be so, but everyone else does to. We shouldn't deprive ourselves of our much needed sleep"

"Yeah Lloyd. I need my beauty sleep" Zelos interjected

"Well, if _he_ wants to stay, then I agree with Lloyd." Stated Genis shooting Zelos a sinister smile.

"I'd shut up if I were you, little brat."

"What do you think Sheena." Lloyd said, looking at her.

"Well I want Colette to return soon. So I agree with you."

"Presea, What do you think?"

" I just want to go home…" Presea plainly answered. Genis looked at her, with sympathy evident on the child's face.

"Don't worry Presea. We'll get you home soon." Presea looked at him, her emotionless face seemingly gazing through his soul, then simply turned away.

"Well… it's decided. We're heading to Sybak." Lloyd said with an anxious smile. Everyone began to pack and leave except Raine who stayed in her seated position.

"I hate when Genis's cockiness gets in the way of his reason…"

They began to cross the Grand Tethell 'alla Bridge when they came across a small child leaning against the fencing of the structure, covering his face from the outside world. His tears were pouring out of his eyes and showing on his hand.

"What's wrong little one?" Raine asked in her calmest voice.

"H-h-help m-me..." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Genis asked.

"HELP ME!!" The child jerked back with his hands in his hair. When he did it revealed a tentacle wrapped around his gut. The group jumped back in surprise while Sheena checked out what it was.

"The creature is coming from beneath the bridge! Any more pressure and it can force the kid through the fence!"

"We can't let that happen" Lloyd shouted. But before they could do anything Colette threw her chakram at the tentacle, slicing it instantaneously. They watched as the creatures arm slithered back into the murky depths. Colette caught the weapon and began walking. The child disposed of the tentacle that was wrapped around him and charged toward Meltokio with tears falling from his eyes.

"Well… that went fairly well." Raine stated plainly.

"I'd say." Lloyd said staring blankly.

They continued along the bridge quickly, as not to get anymore distractions. They finally reached the end of the 2 mile bridge and collapsed on the ground. Colette and Presea stayed standing and looked at everyone else, still with no emotion upon either face. Lloyd huffed and panted on all fours while trying to stand up.

"Damn! How long is that thing?!"

"Well…" Zelos began, "It's the pride and joy of Tethell 'alla, spanning at a maximum length of about 2.3 miles."

Lloyd gasped, "2-2.3 miles?! How is that possible?!"

"By using Expheres… unfortunately…"

"I see… Well there's no use in moping around here! Let's go to Sybak!" Genis Shouted.

"Aww… Can't we stay here and rest a bit?" Lloyd groaned.

"Don't even try and stop to rest! You made me lose out in my beauty sleep!" Zelos shouted. "So let's get goin'!" Lloyd fell to the floor as Zelos spoke the last words. "You okay?" Zelos asked as he rushed over to help him up.

"Heh." Sheena chuckled.

"What?" Zelos jumped.

"Nothing…" She responded.

"… Should I be scared…" No one answered. "Seriously! I need to know." By this time Lloyd had already gotten up and was walking away. "Seriously!" Zelos shouted trying to catch up.

They arrived in Sybak in no time at all from then on. They had slight trouble from beasts along the way, but again, nothing serious. They walked though the gate of the academic town, trying to draw no attention but that didn't work all that well. As they entered they heard faint whispering from the towns people about there cloths and, of course the chosen Zelos.

"Look! Zelos is back!" They heard one say.

"Everyone! It's the chosen!" Came another voice. Zelos, of course enjoying the attention, simply walked and waved. But then they came a crossed a young man, dressed in a black robe and black hair. He looked like he was in his early twenties and was very well built (for his muscles showed through his cloths). The man looked intently at the group then finally spoke.

"So… you're the chosen's group eh…" His dark eyes shifted through the group. Nobody could see his face, but they knew he was smiling beneath his hood.

"You're lookin' at the chosen himself!" Zelos said with a smile. By this time the crowd had gone dead silent.

"Not you…" He began pointing at Zelos. His dark eyes shifted along with his hand. "Her…" He stated pointing at Colette.

"How did you know about Colette?!" Lloyd gasped.

"Obviously, your not from Sybak…" He mused. "Judging based on your cloths alone… I'd say everyone here is from Sylvrant… except the hot headed Zelos…"

"Hey!" Zelos interjected.

"… The small girl… this beautiful kuniochi…" He continued, walking throughout the group. As he passed Sheena and spoke her face turned a light pink. "… And I'd say thats-… and you…"

He pointed directly at Raine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am from Sylvrant…" She said with uncertainty riddling her voice.

"Is that so…" He stated with a smirk. He walked back to the front of the group and turned to face them. "I am afraid that you cannot go any farther…"

"Is that right…" Lloyd began with a smirk, "you think you can take us all by yourself?"

"I don't think I can… I know…"

"Don't be so cocky!" Zelos interjected.

"What are you talking about cocky? Based on what I know from you and what I know from me… you have a one in ten chance of winning…" He said with a smile.

"No immediate threat detected…" Presea added.

"So he's bluffing… Then Lets get him!" Lloyd said charging at him with his swords drawn. He came down with his right hand only too miss by a couple of inches. He sliced and thrusted with fiery intent. Though he missed him every time, he still kept going at it. Finally the others began to join. Genis launched three fire balls at him and shot lightning, but he reflected them into a wall behind him. They attacked with all there might but to no avail. Zelos charged up and sliced down with extreme force, but he simply caught the blade with his fingers. The crowd went silent as the burst of power launched from the two. The group froze.

"Y-you're not human!" Zelos stammered.

"…Not anymore…" He spoke the words with an abrupt intensity. Zelos caught a look at his eyes and also froze with terror. The mysterious man smiled with dark intensions, and suddenly brought his foot to Zelos's stomach with crushing power. He instantly flew against the wall and got knocked out a second later. The group still stood frozen. The man looked at Lloyd and smiled. "What? Is it my turn to attack?" He jumped into the air and brought his fist down upon Lloyd knocking him into the concrete and out cold quickly. The group gasped and jumped into their defensive stances. He smiled at their weaknesses. He charged at Raine first, knowing she is the healer of the group. He kicked her stomach, took her staff, and slammed it against her head. She fell against the floor with a hard 'thud' as she passed out.

"Raine!" Sheena and Genis screamed simultaneously. They charged at him without thinking. He jumped over them both making them each hit a steel pole. Genis fell to the ground, out cold, but Sheena still stood groggy. She shook her head and regained her composer in time to see the man's fist flying toward her face at otherworldly speeds. She flew through the air and slammed against a nearby building. He turned around to see the end of Presea's axe slam against his stomach. He stared at the weapon and finally grabbed it and threw her against the metal pole the Genis slammed into. She fell right next to him knockout by the head injury. He turned and looked at Colette with a grin. She threw the chakram at him only to be caught. He ran faster and threw his leg up to the side of her face with full strength. She stood almost in a paralyzed state, but the kick never came. He stood still wit his leg in the air and a smirk on his face.

"…I believe that's checkmate…" He dropped his leg and began to walk away but was stopped by Genis.

"Wait. If you weren't going to kill us… then… why did you fight us?"

"I decided the pope wasn't the best side to pick… Now, I left you all a reservation at the inn. Rest up and meet me outside the building."

"What are you doing?" Genis asked quizzically.

"Helping you. What's wrong with that?" He stated with a smirk.

The group woke up noticing that they had no permanent damages from the fight. It seemed though that Raine was the most fascinated wit the outcome.

"It's amazing because he alone defeated us and purposely made us have no internal wounds! It's simply incredible for the amount of skill it takes!" Raine exclaimed, making sure everyone understood.

"Oh! That reminds me! He's outside waiting for us!" Genis remembered. "C'mon!" Genis ran outside before anyone and looked around quickly. He found him leaning against the inn with his eyes shut. "There he is! C'mon guy! …" Genis stayed quiet for a short while until realizing that he wasn't acknowledging him even speaking in the first place. But before he could say anything more Colette walked over to him and began shaking his shoulder. He quickly shook his head and jolted his glances from place to place.

"What! What. I'm awake already!" He shouted.

"You were asleep while standing?!" Lloyd said completely dumbfounded. "How did you do that?!"

"Why are you so surprised? You did it a lot while you were in class." Genis stated with a smile.

"Shut up Genis." Lloyd said shooting him an annoyed glare.

"Listen, we were wondering why you so quick to change sides. Or why you were willing to help us so quickly after the fight?" Raine quickly began to ask.

"Well mostly I found that you didn't pose much of a threat to the pope, Cruxis for that matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lloyd shouted. Genis looked at him and shook his head.

"Must I spell everything out for you?"

"Genis, I said shut up" Lloyd said glaring.

"I see… Lloyd, its quite simple… he is simply stating that with him on the side of the pope or Cruxis then he knows the worlds would cease to exist because without training for a longer time that we have. Therefore we wouldn't stand a chance against him." Raine explained. Lloyd stared blankly at her.

"Well," The man began, "I thought you explained it quite well but it seems one of you students are quite dull witted and still unknowing of the words you just spoke…" Everyone stayed silent until suddenly Lloyd understood what he was saying.

"Did you just call me dumb?!" Lloyd shouted upon know the meaning of the sentence. The man let out a deep chuckle and continued Raines explanation.

"To put what she stated as bluntly as possible, you are still to weak to face me, and the amount of training it would take for you to be stronger than me would take longer than the amount of time you have… So I switched sides… for the better good…"

"So basically," Lloyd began, "We now have the strongest and most powerful man from Sylvrant on our side?"

"Basically…" He stated.

"Great! We can easily defeat Cruxis now!" Lloyd shouted. "Well…? What's your name?"

"Name? … It's been so long I can't even remember…"

"Well… lets just call you-"

"No names… Lets just leave…" The man interrupted

"Uh… Ok…" Lloyd said to afraid to interject.

"Well? Shall we? I figured we should get Colette's soul back…"

"Well how?" Raine asked.

"We should head to the dwarf's house… he should be able to make a key crest for her unstable Cruxis crystal…" Raine was dumbfounded by his intellect of the crystals. "I majored in geometry and supernatural science at the academy…" He stated almost reading her mind. Everyone stayed silent.

"Shall we?" He stated walking away. The others noticed and quickly followed him out of the gate. Zelos followed at the very back mumbling to himself.

"I don't trust this guy…"

"Why? Because he's prettier than you?" Sheena butted in while walking ahead.

"What?! You really think that?! ... Great, now my feelings are hurt also…"


End file.
